omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Godcat
|-|The Creator= |-|The Destroyer= Character Synopsis Godcat is the patron goddess of cats and the creator of the entire planet and everything on it. Godcat is actually a pair of entities; a "light" entity and a "dark" entity. The reason for that and the relationship between the two is unclear, but they appear to be separate halves of the true Godcat. It is possible that the "light" entity represents her love for cats, while the "dark" entity represents her hatred towards their reliance on humans. Character Statistics Tiering: 2-C '''| '''2-B, likely High 2-A ' '''Verse: '''Epic Battle Fantasy '''Name: '''Godcat, The Creator, The Destroyer '''Gender: '''Female (Referred to as a female numerous times) '''Age: '''Primordial (Older than the universe) '''Classification: '''Deity of the cats, Creator of the heavens '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Teleportation, Holy Manipulation (The light aspect of Godcat wields the holy element), Darkness Manipulation (The dark aspect of Godcat has control over the primordial darkness), Elemental Manipulation (Has access to all elemental abilities and should upscale from the Elementals. This gives them Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Air Manipulation and Water Manipulation), Reality Warping & Creation (Godcat was responsible for the creation of reality and all it's contents), Soul Manipulation (Governs all the souls that go to and are contained within The Heavens. Can directly attack the soul), Void Manipulation (Capable of creating rifts, that are zones of nonexistence between universes), Space-Time Manipulation (Upscaled from Akron, who's mere existence distorted the fabric of Space and Time, creating a wormhole), Abstract Existence (Godcat is the embodiment of Creation and Destruction), Blackhole Creation (Able to create massive blackholes that also tear through Space and Time), Conceptual Manipulation (Created the concepts of Ice, Fire, Wind, Thunder and Earth. Can control Creation and Destruction down to this level), Immortality (Type 3, 5, 8, 11. Godcat is stated to have "No Death Animation", meaning that it is unable to die in a traditional sense. Godcat is also reliant on the idea of creation and the existence of it's aspects, as killing Godcat is irrelevant without removing the former objects. Attempting to kill Godcat will only cause it to reincarnate in another form), Non-Corporeal (Godcat has no true state of existence, only existing as a spirit without fixed shape), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Life & Death Manipulation (Controls Death and is fully capable of bringing death upon any entity it deems has sinned. On the contrary, they also control Life and can grant Life as well), Curse Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Power Nullification (Passively nullified all the abilities of Matt and his party. Can prevent actions at will), Forcefield Creation, Non-Physical Interaction (Can interact with Abstract and Non-Corporeal entities), Destruction (Capable of bringing destruction to anything she desires, including conceptual ideas), Resurrection/Regeneration Negation (Mid-Godly. Dispel negates the auto-revive status, which can restore souls after they are destroyed), Time Paradox Immunity (Uneffected and can remember events prior to reality being reset), Nigh-Omniscience, Omnipresence. Resistances to Magic, Antimatter Manipulation (Can survive antimatter attacks from Lance), Gravity Manipulation, Existence Erasure, and Space-Time Manipulation (Fought the EBF4 party, which is far superior to an incarnation of Akron who passively used said powers as a consequence of its raw power), Plot Manipulation (Unaffected by events that occur within the story and setting of Epic Battle Fantasy) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Universe Level '''(Avatars of Godcat should be superior to Matt and his party, who fought Akron,a being who stated to be capable of destroying entire universes. Akron is also a mere fraction of Godcat's Avatars, who also has the ability to create rifts in Space and Time, connecting multiple realities) | '''Multiverse Level, likely High Multiverse Level+ (Infinitely superior to his avatars, who themselves are superior to Akron, a being who can effect multiple universes. God Cat is cited as the creator of the entire Epic Battle Fantasy multiverse, whom's full extend contains countless universes on the basis every copy downloaded of Epic Battle Fantasy on steam is it's own reality and traveling between them is "transfering data to another world", a fact further proven by the fact Glitches originating from other computers are stated to not be from the same universe. It's also indicating that "The Real World" exists in Epic Battle Fantasy, which views the entirety of Epic Battle Fantasy as fiction and is likened to a Higher Dimensional Space ) Speed: Immeasurable '(Lesser beings are capable of moving in The Rift, which is described as a where Time and Space are twisted . Exists on a higher level of reality) | '''Omnipresent '(Is the embodiment of Creation and is implied to be one with it. Has shown herself to be present across the entire Epic Battle Fantasy setting, being capable of manifesting itself into any and every level of The Multiverse. Including area's between universes such as The Rift) '''Lifting Ability: Class P via power-scaling (Even her avatars are far superior to Akron) Striking Ability: Multi-Universal '''(Akron, a being who can destroy multiple universes and create rifts that distort Space and Time, is considered a lesser being than Godcat's avatars. On that same note, Akron themselves are merely a fraction of Godcat's avatars, implying Godcat is vastly superior) | '''Multiverse Level, likely High Multiverse Level+ (Created, can manipulate and destroy countless universes, of which exist as each copy of Epic Battle Fantasy is treated as it's own seperate universe both proven by Glitches coming from different computers are stated to have originate from different universes. It's also shown that "The Real World" exists in Epic Battle Fantasy, which is treated as a realm that views the rest of creation as fiction and is even stated to be a Higher Dimensional Space) Durability: Multi-Universe Level '''(Was unable to be defeated by any NPC in Epic Battle Fantasy 3, having to let Matt and his party win in order to progress the story. Vastly superior to Akron, who was unaffected by the distortion of multiple universes and was even going to live after he had destroyed numerous of them) | '''Multiverse Level, likely High Multiverse Level+ (Reliant on the existence of creation and is implied to be one with it, as such, one would have to dedtroy all of reality, which contains countless universes and even a higher realm that views the rest of the multiverse as fiction and is even stated to be a Higher Dimension) Stamina: Infinite Range: Multiversal '''| '''Multiversal, likely High Multiversal+ Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient,' '''likely '''Omniscient '(Holds knowledge over everything in reality, including events that happen in completely different universes and realities. As a result of being one with creation, it should also have knowledge of it's contents due to being the embodiment of such) Weaknesses: She's arrogant and underestimates humanity Versions: Aspects of Godcat | True Form Other Attributes List of Equipment: '''The two mechs of creation and destruction. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Absolute Zero:' Very powerful Ice Magic. *'Supernova:' Collapses a very small Star. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Epic Battle Fantasy Category:RPG Characters Category:Gods Category:Cats Category:Religious Figures Category:Antagonists Category:Neutral Characters Category:Anti-Villian Category:Supreme Beings Category:Primordial Entities Category:Flight Users Category:Holy Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Space Benders Category:Time Benders Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Earth Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Death Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Blackhole Users Category:Void Users Category:Immortals Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Regenerators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Curse Wielders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Creation Users Category:Life Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Barrier Creation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Omnipresent Beings Category:Tier 2